Quiz
| Code = code.js Quiz.css | Languages = | Examples = Demo | Type = site }} The Quiz script allows you to add single choice quizzes on your wiki. Options Changing the quiz name or language is optional (will default to English), but for the quiz to run correctly, you need to define a set of questions and answers as well as the text which will be displayed once the user completes the quiz. Make sure the options are defined BEFORE the script import. Quiz name window.quizName = "Quiz"; Replace Quiz, if you wish to have a customized name for the quiz. Language window.quizLang = "en"; Replace en with another supported language code. If a given language is not supported, the corresponding message will default to English. If you wish to submit translations, please add them to the talk page or update the code yourself (after making sure you know what you're doing). Results window.resultsTextArray = [ RESULTS_GO_HERE ]; This variable lets you define a set of potential result messages, displayed after the user finishes the quiz, which will depend on the user's score. The first provided message will be the result that is displayed after the user gets the lowest score. The last provided message will be displayed when he/she gets the top score. You can add as many results as you wish, separated by commas. Remember NOT TO add a comma after the last message in the array. Questions and answers var questions = [ QUESTIONS_AND_ANSWERS_GO_HERE ]; This is the most important variable. Each set of questions and answers needs to be delimited by square brackets and each item in every set needs to end with a comma. The first item in each set must be the question. The second item must be the correct answer. Don't worry, the answers will be displayed in a random order. Any other item in a given set should be false answers. Remember not to add a comma after every last item in every set as well as after the last set. If in doubt, see the generic, example code below. To add the quiz you will need to import the script to MediaWiki:Common.js on your wiki. You will also need to define questions and the text which will be displayed depending on the score the users get. You can view a demo here and the code required for it to run here. On the bottom of this page is an example, complete script to paste on your wiki, ready to adjust. The second step is to add on the page you want to put the quiz. Code to copy/paste var quizName = "Quiz"; var quizLang = "en"; var resultsTextArray = [ "Text displayed after the user completes the quiz with the LOWEST score", "Text displayed after the user completes the quiz somewhere between the lowest and highest scores. Feel free to add more than one of these (separated by commas and inside double quotes)", "Text displayed after the user completes the quiz with the HIGHEST score" ]; var questions = [ is the first question", "The CORRECT answer to question 1", "An INCORRECT answer to question 1", "Another INCORRECT answer to question 1", "Yet Another INCORRECT answer to question 1", is the second question, feel free to add as many questions as you like", "The CORRECT answer to question 2", "An INCORRECT answer to question 2", "Another INCORRECT answer to question 2", is the third question", "The CORRECT answer to question 3", "An INCORRECT answer to question 3" ]; importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:Quiz/code.js' ] });